


Чулан

by Scamanders_Team_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamanders_Team_2019/pseuds/Scamanders_Team_2019
Summary: В подвальном чулане для мётел и старых котлов стояла непроглядная тьма. Ньют, прищурившись и не сумев ничего рассмотреть в глубине каморки, достал из рукава палочку и шепнул: «Люмос». Небольшое помещение озарилось ярким светом. Ньют, прикрыв за собой высокую тяжёлую дверь, осторожно двинулся внутрь, стараясь внимательно следить за тем, куда ступает, чтобы ненароком не задеть какой-нибудь пыльный котёл и не огласить подвал грохотом, способным привлечь внимание старого смотрителя.





	Чулан

**Author's Note:**

> AU; время действия — 1913 год, когда Ньют и Лита ещё подростки, учащиеся в Хогвартсе

В подвальном чулане для мётел и старых котлов стояла непроглядная тьма. Ньют, прищурившись и не сумев ничего рассмотреть в глубине каморки, достал из рукава палочку и шепнул: «Люмос». Небольшое помещение озарилось ярким светом. Ньют, прикрыв за собой высокую тяжёлую дверь, осторожно двинулся внутрь, стараясь внимательно следить за тем, куда ступает, чтобы ненароком не задеть какой-нибудь пыльный котёл и не огласить подвал грохотом, способным привлечь внимание старого смотрителя.

Искомая нашлась в самой глубине чулана, за громоздким комодом, кажется, вырезанным ещё во времена юности Хельги Хаффлпафф; спала в углу на пыльном матрасе, подстелив мантию под голову и свернувшись в клубок. Юбка, натянутая на острые колени, смялась, зелёный галстук в серебряную полоску развязался и почти сполз с шеи куда-то к плечу. Пышные кудри закрывали лицо.

Ньют подошёл ближе и тихонько опустился на колени возле спящей, поднял палочку повыше, глядя с некоторым подозрением.

— Лита, — зашептал он, — Лита, проснись.

Он с лёгкой опаской, но мягко коснулся плеча девушки. Та дёрнулась, отпрянула и подняла голову, откидывая волосы. На её лице — с отпечатавшимся на щеке следом от складки мантии — сквозь сонливость проявилось выражение настороженности, но, как только она разглядела того, кто был перед ней, оно сменилось облегчением. 

— Это ты, Ньют, — выдохнув, произнесла она. Моргнула несколько раз и тоже села на колени, потянула мантию, накинула себе на плечи. Потёрла ладонью смуглую щёку там, где остался след. Спросила:

— Как долго в этот раз?

— Уже почти обед, — ответил Ньют. Убедившись, что Лита в порядке, он тоже расслабился. — Я заходил утром, но ты слишком крепко спала. Я не стал тебя тревожить.

Лита задумчиво хмыкнула. Ньют, пожевав губу, вдруг быстро выпалил, как будто боясь, что ему не позволят сказать:

— Кое-что произошло.

Лита подняла на него глаза.

— Я… — она надломила брови, лицо её словно разом заострилось, потемнело и приняло хмурое выражение, — я кому-то навредила?..

Ньют с виноватым видом кивнул.

— Прости, я не досмотрел… — понуро начал он.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — перебила она, мотнув головой, — ты бы всё равно не смог ничего сделать. 

— Но если бы я правильно приготовил аконитовое зелье…

— Ты не виноват, — повторила Лита чуть громче, заставив Ньюта осечься на полуслове, и посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. — Ты всего лишь школьник, не бери на себя слишком много. Лучше просто расскажи мне, что произошло.

Ньют вздохнул, обхватил себя одной рукой за предплечье, словно стремясь приободриться, и уставился куда-то в сторону, в темноту.

— Том Олдридж какого-то Мерлина не спал ночью, а бродил по территории школы, — начал он. — Другие ребята с Рейвенкло говорят, будто он поспорил с Руквудом, что не побоится ночью пойти в Запретный лес. Но как только он покинул замок…

Ньют замолк.

— Я напала на него, — тихо закончила за него Лита. Ньют коротко глянул на неё и кивнул. Он всё равно выглядел виноватым, как будто и вправду мог нести ответственность за то, что не смог обезопасить другого ученика, которому вздумалось нарушать комендантский час Хогвартса именно в полнолуние, от обернувшейся Литы. 

Он помолчал с полминуты. Лита тоже хранила задумчивое безмолвие, теребя тонкими пальцами сползшую с плеч мантию. Наконец, она нарушила молчание:

— Я убила его?

— Нет! — вскрикнул Ньют от неожиданности. Тут же зажал себе рот рукой, зажмурился и замер на несколько секунд, боясь, что смотритель мог его услышать. Но за дверью чулана так и не раздалось ни звука. Ньют выдохнул, убрал руку от лица и повторил:

— Нет. Я смог отогнать тебя, а потом позвал профессора Дамблдора.

— То есть, преподаватели знают? — ахнула Лита.

— Не знают. Я сказал, что на Тома напала моя горегубка, — признался Ньют. Лита уставилась на него со смесью удивления и лёгкого скепсиса.

— И они поверили в это?

— Ну… — Ньют нервно взметнул руку к волосам и растрепал их на затылке. — Моим родителям уже сообщили, что я держу у себя неведомого зверя, который напал на другого ученика и едва не убил его…

— О, Мерлин, — теперь Лита выглядела потрясённой и расстроенной. — Тебя же исключат!

Ньют растерянно улыбнулся.

— Наверное.

— Мерлин, Ньют. У тебя было уже столько неприятностей из-за меня. А теперь… теперь всё совсем плохо. Прости, прости меня. Ты же здесь ни при чём. Ты вообще не должен был вмешиваться… — затараторила Лита сокрушённо, и её пальцы затеребили ткань мантии так быстро, словно она пыталась разорвать её по краю. Ньют, увидев это, накрыл её ладонь своей — всего на пару мгновений, успокаивающе, и почти сразу смущённо отпустил.

— Эй, эй. Ты здесь тоже ни при чём. Ты же не можешь это контролировать.

— Но это я виновата в том, что произошло! — Лита, казалось, не заметила его короткого жеста, хотя мантию отпустила. — Я должна сказать им!..

Она вдруг решительно кивнула самой себе и, кажется, вознамерилась немедленно вскочить на ноги и отправиться к директору с чистосердечным раскаянием. Ньют ошарашенно захлопал глазами, но проворно удержал её на месте за плечо.

— Не вздумай! Нельзя никому рассказывать, что ты оборотень.

— Какая теперь разница, Ньют? Что я буду делать, если тебя выгонят из Хогвартса?

— Учиться дальше, — уверенно ответил он. — Если меня и отчислят — это ничего. Я научусь правильно варить аконитовое зелье и пришлю его тебе совиной почтой. Оно поможет тебе сохранить твою тайну. Всё будет хорошо, Лита, я тебе обещаю, всё будет хорошо.

Он всё ещё держал руку на её плече и теперь смотрел прямо в глаза — так, как всегда смотрел, когда был в чём-то действительно уверен. Когда принял решение. Лита тоскливо смотрела на него в ответ.

— Но это нечестно, — сказала она. — Нечестно, что тебя выгонят по моей вине.

— Может, и не выгонят, — ободряюще улыбнулся Ньют, прекрасно понимая, что это неправда. Но допустить, чтобы Лита сейчас совсем пала духом, он не мог.

За дверью вдруг раздались шаркающие шаги смотрителя. Ньют поспешно погасил палочку и замер в темноте. Лита тоже замолкла и застыла, ухватившись в непроглядной тьме за рукав его мантии. 

Смотритель прошаркал по коридору — к счастью, мимо чулана, куда-то по своим делам. Подростки облегчённо выдохнули.

— Нужно будет найти новое место, где я смогу прятаться в полнолуние, — пробормотала Лита.

— Я научу тебя накладывать запечатывающие чары, — прошептал Ньют в ответ. — Такие, чтобы дверь впускала только тебя и больше никого.

Она кивнула и, хотя Ньют и не мог этого видеть, он будто бы почувствовал этот её жест и кивнул в ответ.

Они посидели в темноте ещё немного, прислушиваясь.

— Идём, — наконец, произнёс он. — Кажется, в коридоре никого.

Подсвечивая пространство палочками, они как могли осторожно выбрались из чулана, отряхнули с мантий многолетнюю пыль и замерли друг напротив друга.

— Обед уже начался, — сказал Ньют, сверившись с маленькими карманными часами. — Иди, я догоню.

— Куда ты? — поинтересовалась Лита.

— Загляну к директору, узнаю, не прибыли ли ещё мои родители, — пояснил он. Смущённо улыбнулся. — Мне предстоит долгий разговор с ними.

Лита скривила губы, недовольная услышанным. Но решила оставить прочие разговоры на потом — в животе у неё уже едва не урчало от голода.

— Хорошо, тогда до встречи в Большом зале, — вздохнула она. Ньют кивнул.

— Увидимся.

И, больше не медля, они развернулись и пошли в разные стороны.


End file.
